Loving Harry, Loving You
by crimsonelf
Summary: When you met him, he was just a boy, and you were just a girl. You didn't care about his status as a savior, you had no idea that he was famous. You weren't blinded by ideals, rumors, or the sad circumstances that led him to become the man that he was. You loved Harry for being "Just Harry". Harry Potter/Reader (Muggle OC)


**Pairing** : Harry Potter/Reader (Muggle OC)  
 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling. No profit is gained from this fanfiction.

* * *

 _ **"Loving Harry, Loving You"**_

You love your husband very much. After all these years, he still has the ability to make you laugh. He's sweet, a closet romantic, and just so full of love for you and your children that you are still sometimes overwhelmed and surprised by him.

He still calls you "Mrs. Potter" in an attempt to make you blush, just as he did when you first married him. Though after so many years, the effect has faded somewhat. To combat that, he has taken to whispering it into your ear while making love to you in the middle of the night. The moment is all the sweeter for it.

He is still in love with you, too. It's the little things you do: pushing a cup of his favorite tea into his hands as soon as he stumbles out of the Floo after a long day of work, working hard to make treacle tart only to fail spectacularly, or singing along with the Muggle songs you love so much.

He especially loves your hair. He smiles when you complain about it growing thinner, becoming gray, but he can never get enough of running his hands through the strands, catching the occasional whiff of your conditioner.

You love his scars. The one on his forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt, that marks him as a savior. (When you met him, you didn't know what it represented; you just thought it was the neatest scar you'd ever seen.) The scar on his right cheek from a skirmish at work. (You had freaked out about that one, when you first saw it. Harry's best mate, Ron, had laughed, clapping you on the shoulder. He'd tried to reassure you, saying, "Don't worry, love. He's had worse!" It didn't work, and you stomped on his foot in anger and frustration. Harry loved you for that, too.)

The scar on his hand, however, you hate. And he loves you for that.

You especially love his eyes. Bright green, brilliant, so very expressive. He has his mother's eyes. You've both heard that so many times from so many different people as if by that time you had NO IDEA and Harry HAD NO IDEA, and you finally snapped at the random witch that had approached you, gushing about the savior of the wizarding world having his mother's eyes and looking just like his father.

("Yes, thank you. I had no idea that _my husband_ had such unique eyes, and that those eyes were passed down to _my children_. Why no, I had no idea that Harry looked like his father, even though we have pictures of Lily and James at home.")

You both love your children, James Sirius and Lily Ann. They are flawless copies of you and Harry, a perfect combination of your best and worst traits. They are little hellions that are growing every day and you want to stop them from growing too fast.

The day you took James to the Hogwarts Express for his first year of Hogwarts was the first time you saw the infamous train. Harry had talked about it. He, Ron, and Hermione had told you wild and fantastic stories all about Hogwarts, and you secretly regretted that you would never be able to share that part of Harry's life with him. After all, you were completely unaware of the Wizarding World until you stumbled into Harry. But when you saw the train for the first time, you let that regret go, because you got to share _this moment_ with Harry, and nothing could take it away.

You cried as James boarded the train, leaving you and Harry and Lily behind until the holidays. You cried when you and Harry received a letter saying he was sorted into Gryffindor. The next year, you cried even harder when Lily left with James on that train and was also sorted into Gryffindor, and Harry loved you for it as he held you close. You loved him for letting you cry because your babies were growing up, and you weren't ready for that.

You love Harry for his sacrifices and the hard choices he's had to make. And even though you are a Muggle and still feel ignorant of the Wizarding World after all these years, you fight hard to make sure he doesn't have to make any more sacrifices or hard choices. Ron, Hermione, and the Weasley family love you for that, and that makes Harry love you even more.

Most importantly, you love Harry for just being Harry. When you met him, he was just a boy, and you were just a girl. You didn't care about his status as a savior, you had no idea that he was famous. You weren't blinded by ideals, rumors, or the sad circumstances that led him to become the man that he was.

You know it all now, but you still just see Harry, the eighteen year old boy who bumbled his way into your life and proceeded to make you fall hopelessly in love with him.

Harry loves you for that, too. And he loves you for just being _you._


End file.
